Armario de monstruos
by Kath's cats
Summary: Tendré solo seis años, pero sé que hay algo en el armario, no importa lo que diga mi mamá o Inuyasha, estoy segura que esos golpes y chirridos son reales.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. La historia es mía.

* * *

 **Summary:** Tendré solo seis años, pero sé que hay algo en el armario, no importa lo que diga mi mamá o Inuyasha, estoy segura que esos golpes y chirridos son reales.

* * *

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa de la actividad "La lista de los fickers malditos: Mes del terror" del foro "¡Siéntate!"

* * *

.

Estaba sentada frente a la televisión en la sala de estar. A estas horas no daban ninguna caricatura, pero no me importaba; prefería ver un aburrido documental en ingles sobre por qué las marmotas se llaman así, antes que ir a mi habitación.

El reloj cucú que mamá compro en una tienda de antigüedades, sonó estruendosamente cuando el pájaro salió doce veces.

Tome la suave manta azul que escondía detrás del sofá y me acurruque. No iba a dormir en mi cama nunca más.

Las palabras que decía el conductor rubio y de ojos celestes, eran extrañas. A mi me daban clases de ese idioma, pero lo cierto es que no aprendí mas que los colores.

Cerrando los ojos comencé a repetir lo que sabia.

 _Orange, yellow, blue, pink, grey, red…_

—Kagome.

Al oír mi nombre me sobresalté y cualquier somnolencia conseguida se desvaneció.

— ¿Mamá? —Pronuncie refregando mis ojos castaños.

Ella se acerco a mí vestida con una bata y el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué haces aquí a medianoche? ¿No te mande a dormir a las ocho?

Trague saliva y baje la mirada.

—No quiero ir a mi cuarto.

Mi mami me miro un momento antes de suspirar.

— ¿Otra vez con lo del armario? Entiende que allí no hay nada, Kagome. Los monstruos no existen.

Levante la cabeza con la cara sonrojada por el enojo. Ni ella ni el abuelo, ni el estúpido de Inuyasha me creían, pero yo sabía la verdad.

—Si existen, mamá. Están en armario. Yo los escucho.

—No, Kagome, no existen. Son más de las doce de la noche y mañana debo trabajar, ve a dormir.

—Dormiré aquí. —Dije sentándome en el sofá nuevamente. No me gustaba desobedecer a mi madre, pero no volvería a pasar la noche junto a ese ropero. Ni por todos los dulces del mundo me acostaría frente a esa cosa de madera oscura lleno de monstruos.

—Kagome… —Mamá dejo salir ese tono que advertía que se venia un castigo sino obedecía.

Cruce los brazos y me mantuve en mi lugar.

— ¡A tu habitación, ahora!

Me levante con lágrimas en los ojos y temblando de rabia.

—Tu no entiendes, allí hay algo, sé que lo hay.

—Ve a dormir ahora.

Pisando fuerte subí las escaleras hacia mi habitación. Al llegar a mi puerta me detuve bruscamente y tome aire.

"Tu puedes, Kagome, esas cosas no te dañaran. Además, el cuarto del abuelo esta cerca, puedes salir corriendo y pedirle ayuda… siempre y cuando no te quiebren las piernas"

Dándome esos hermosos ánimos gire el picaporte y entre. Encendí rápidamente la luz.

Frente a mí estaba esa cosa que representaba mi mas grande temor desde hacia un mes, mas específicamente desde el momento en que me lo regalaron para mi cumpleaños número seis. Yo corrí a la cama y me tape la cabeza con las sabanas.

Un chillido retumbo en el lugar, seguido de golpes.

—No es real, no es real, no es real…

Pude ver a través de las mantas perfectamente como la luz se cortó. Un gritito se me escapo mientras los ruidos aumentaban.

Los golpes y chillidos me rodeaban, no entendía como mamá no podía oírlos cuando retumbaban en mi cerebro como bongos.

—Por favor, no son reales.

Sentí como el pesado armario se movía, arrastrándose por el piso unos centímetros mas cerca a donde me ocultaba.

"Los colores, piensa en los colores"

 _Orange…_

El sonido de arrastre volvió a repetirse.

 _Yellow…_

Otra vez el mismo ruido.

 _Blue…_

El armario se cayó estruendosamente y yo grite. Era un grito de verdad, dejando salir todo el terror que sentía.

Salte de la cama y me enrede con las sabanas, acabando en el piso. El ropero se removía y los golpes eran más furiosos.

Volví a gritar y me desenrede de las sabanas. Salí corriendo de mi cuarto, entrando de improvisto al de mi abuelo.

— ¿Kagome? ¿Tú has gritado? —Pregunto medio dormido.

Asentí entre lágrimas y deje salir borboteos incoherentes.

—Cálmate, duerme aquí hoy.

Afirme nuevamente y me acurruque a su lado. Él era un sacerdote, el podría protegerme de los monstruos…

Aun estando aquí pude escuchar como el armario se removía en la habitación que dejo de ser realmente mía cuando pusieron esa cosa allí.

"Piensa en los colores, solo concéntrate en los colores y en lo que le contaras mañana a Inuyasha"

 _Orange_. Mañana cuando vaya al colegio le diré a Inuyasha que odio mi armario.

 _Yellow._ Le contare lo que me sucedió hoy.

 _Blue._ Él se burlara de mí y yo le diré que es peor mejor amigo del mundo mundial.

 _Pink._ Inuyasha me dirá "tonta" y me dará deliciosos dulces que le robo a su hermano.

 _Grey._ Lo perdonare y él me creerá lo que realmente sucede con esa cosa.

 _Red_. Vendrá a casa y me ayudara a destruirlo.

Con eso en mente, escondí la cara en la almohada, tratando de quedarme dormida infructuosamente.

El sonido del armario moviéndose no se detuvo en toda la noche.

.

* * *

Listo, esta hecho. No quedo perfecto (como siempre), pero al menos lo intente.

Si encuentran algún error, por favor avísenme para poder corregirlo.

Goodbye.


End file.
